Dirty Water
by Tilthesunturnsblack
Summary: Veronica convinces a reluctant Betty to accompany her and Kevin for a night of clubbing, but it just might be Veronica who gets more than she had bargained for.
1. Lock It Up

**Chapter 1:**

Veronica Lodge was nothing if not a seasoned diplomat. The nervous downward flit of Betty's green eyes as she reached an arm up to spin the dial on her locker, did nothing to dissuade Veronica in her pursuit of concession.

"Come on, Betts," she purred, clasping the long fingers of Betty's free hand between her own and giving them an enthusiastic squeeze whilst bobbing playfully on her toes, "it will be so much fun! And I promise you won't have to do anything you don't want to do. I just can't imagine enjoying a night out without you!" Veronica chirped, looking up from underneath her heavy lashes to give the taller girl her most fervent puppy dog eyes. Betty's shoulder's slumped with a deep exhale, and Veronica knew she had won.

"Fine, Ronnie. But only if you promise I don't have to do anything I don't want to do." Veronica smiled her Cheshire cat grin and made a delicate cross over her heart with a merlot-painted nail,

"You will not have to do anything or _anyone_ that you don't want to. Scout's honor," and with that she sprang to her tiptoes and gave the blonde a slightly lingering kiss on the cheek, the edge of the red lipstick print left by it dangerously close to the corner of Betty's mouth. "Kevin and I will pick you up at 9!" Veronica called over her shoulder as she pranced off to class, leaving the now blushing and flustered Betty in her wake.

When Kevin and Veronica pulled up to the curb outside Betty's house, Veronica opened the door the instant the car came to a stop, flitting up the steps and away from Kevin's continued grumbles of having been unluckily elected the DD (Veronica's shiny new fake ID had been ever so thoughtfully on her part, accompanied by one for Betty and one for Kevin) and toward the deceptively warm glow of the Cooper house. Coming to a stop at the front door, Veronica smoothed any wrinkles out of her dress that may have come of the seatbelt Kevin insisted she wear. The dress was the definition of an LBD, and her favorite of many. Strapless, it had a sweetheart V'd top that plunged as deeply as the slit in the right thigh ventured upward. Her hair was straightened and flowing in long black curtains about her face. Accompanied by her cat-eye liner and thick mascara, and lips adorned with a shock of red, she knew she would have given Cleopatra a run for her money. As she gave herself a final once over and lifted her neatly manicured hand to knock, a classic Veronica Lodge _I know exactly how hot I look, thank you very much_ smirk was drawing the corners of her lips upward. But when Betty opened the door, it was as though someone had slapped that look off her face, as her cheeks became an unwelcome shade of crimson, and her mouth popped open in an decisively _not_ Veronica Lodge manner.

Veronica's eyes didn't know where to start, and definitely didn't know if they could stop. Betty's hair was curled neatly away from her face in silken blonde folds that cascaded down one side, every bit a 21st century Rita Hayworth. A silken, deep emerald blouse hung loosely about her shoulders, and plunged in a deep V, hinting at the soft curve of her breasts and displaying the fine, toned line of her abs that started at the base of her sternum. The sleeves were slit down the top of the arm, shoulder to wrist, bound by delicate strands of fabric, and the bottoms of the sleeves flowed mesmerizingly. As Betty turned to quickly lock the door, Veronica's mouth drooped impossibly farther as she saw the diamond of soft, ivory flesh, where the back of Betty's shirt wasn't. The cut-out of fabric displayed the blonde's delicate shoulder blades, the finely toned muscles of her back, all the way down to the dimples in the small of her spine. Then Veronica's eyes had nowhere left to go but down. The hem of the deep emerald fabric was tucked into the tightest black leather skirt Veronica had ever seen. And she blinked in surprise at her own mind as she found the thought that it was adorning the finest ass she'd every seen creeping to the forefront of her consciousness. The skirt hugged every perfect inch and stopped mid thigh to give way to the naked flesh of long, toned legs, seemingly never ending legs, that finely lead Veronica's eyes to black stilettos.

"Hey, Ronnie," Veronica's eyes found their way to the source of the voice and Betty's soft, full lips, coated in their signature pink gloss.

"H-hey, smokeshow" Veronica managed to stammer out, watching Betty's lips curve into a smile that Veronica followed up to her nervously smiling green eyes.

"How do I look?" Betty murmured, every ounce of her uncertainty shining out at Veronica from behind those gorgeous greens. Before Veronica could even register the words, they were tumbling out of her mouth,

"You look like sex," her instant mortification at her completely uncouth and definitely less than subtle reply, was reflected in the crimson that crept into Betty's cheeks.

"Thanks, I think? Kevin helped me pick it out, so I guess the credit is all his. You look amazing too, Ronnie. But that's never not true," the blonde giggled nervously. Veronica swallowed the ball of fire that she felt creeping through her chest and up her neck the longer she looked at Betty, and plastered her signature Veronica Lodge smirk across her carefully painted lips, trying to trick herself into some semblance of control and self-restraint. Said restraint went rocketing out the window as Betty slipped past her and strode towards the car, and Veronica's eyes cascaded down that diamond of exposed flesh back to the leather clad curve of Betty's ass.

"Ronnie, are you coming?" Betty's voice called softly over the dumbfounded buzz humming in Veronica's lust-addled brain. Veronica's eyes snapped up and her feet set into motion, as if being pulled by the tractor beam that was Betty. She managed to look past Betty and see Kevin, leaning across the passenger's seat to open the door for the blonde, and as their eyes met, a devilish, lion-sized grin spread over his perfectly white teeth, and he giddily mouthed, " _You're welcome_!" Veronica's eyes narrowed and she stared daggers into the unabashedly grinning Kevin. She couldn't decide which desire was stronger; the one telling her to murder Kevin, or the one telling her to praise his holy name for that leather skirt as it hit her bedroom floor later.


	2. Show Me

**Chapter 2**

The car ride was meant to be spent composing herself. However, sitting behind Betty, whose window was rolled down the slightest, had quickly put an end to that plan. The breeze that flowed in and around Betty, making its way to Veronica, picked up the blonde's intoxicating scent on its journey. The crisp, fall air, laced with the fruity spice of Betty, filled Veronica's nose. Betty smelled like a peach pie; decadently sweet, but crisp and fresh, with the fiery, warming undercurrent of cinnamon. Veronica's mouth began to water. The sheer cliche of it all, as well as her own thorough ineptitude at subduing her now growing sexual appetite, had Veronica giving herself a vicious internal talk-down.

 _Come on, Lodge. Pull it together! This is so not Raven! And it's Betty. Sweet, smart, innocent, drop dead fucking sexy...NO! It's BETTY. Who is in love with ARCHIE. You're going to go to this club, fill your face with alcohol that wallets controlled by penises you have no intention of touching will buy you, and you will forget whatever stupid little pointless escapade that your incorrigible libido has cooked up!_

Veronica was snapped out of her interior rant by the car coming to a stop in the parking lot behind a building that seemed to seep neon strobe lights through every crack, and pulse thick, bass-laden music from every window, vent, and door. As the sounds slipped in through Betty's open window, the blonde nervously turned and caught Veronica's now dancing, confident, deep brown eyes with her own thoroughly nervous green ones. Betty's eyes screamed, _I am 100% regretting letting you talk me into this, Veronica Lodge._ Betty's eyes snapped away when Kevin made his appearance at her door, and proceeded to excitedly yank her out, chanting about "Betty's first time at a club! It's going to be like that scene where Bambi learns to walk!" Veronica slipped out her own door and protectively laced her fingers through Betty's, giving them a reassuring squeeze,

"Oh pipe down, Sober Steve. You're just being bitter because Betty Bombshell over here is making us both look like we just rolled out of bed." Betty's eyes caught Veronica's and they crinkled with the gentle smile that adorned her lips as she gave Veronica's hand a soft, thankful stroke with the pad of her thumb. Veronica's self-righteous grin grew exponentially at the tender touch from the blonde, and she straightened, pulled her shoulders back, tilted her chin up, and stated, "Now let's light this bitch up," and strode confidently towards the doors, a nervously, but excitedly giggling Betty's hand still in hers, and Kevin grumbling something about Veronica becoming even more of a vengeful vampire at night, tailing them.

"Act like you belong. Show him the ID and just smile," Veronica whispered to Betty before letting go of the blonde's hand to pull her lovely new fake ID out of her clutch. They were no longer their 18-year-old selves; Veronica was now 22-year-old Carmella Lawson, Kevin was 22-year-old Teddy Butler, and Betty was the 21-year-old Emily Hayes. Betty rummaged for her own while Kevin and Veronica confidently displayed theirs to the bouncer, who barely gave them a second glance as he handed the shockingly unworn plastic cards back, and prepared to take Betty's. Betty's face solidified into the most plastic grin Veronica had ever seen, and she quickly faked a cough to stifle the laugh that came bubbling out of her at the blonde's painful effort. The bouncer's eyes combed the ID, and then Betty's frozen grin. His eyes narrowed slightly as he beheld her, but it didn't take long looking at the sheer adorable that was this absolute sex bomb reduced to a female cowardly lion to wear him down, and he soon shook his head, sighed softly, and gave a rueful smile,

"Enjoy yourselves," he chuckled, and passed the ID back into the hands of a trembling Betty. Betty hastily tucked the ID back into her purse and scrambled into the pulsating aura of the nightclub, hot on the heels of a still giggling Veronica and Kevin.

As the inner door opened, Betty was frozen by the sensory overload; the thick smell of sweet and sharp liquors mingled with countless colognes and perfumes, the pulsating beat of the music hammering in her ears, the dim atmosphere sporadically broken by a pulse of neon over a sea of intertwined, undulating bodies.

"So, what will your first drink be, my lady? Don't worry, Teddy over here is treating," Veronica grinned, casually turning towards Betty. However, her grin instantly melted into a frown as she laid eyes on the paralyzed blonde, her clutch held tight to her body, her eyes the size of saucers, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. Veronica strode toward her, effortlessly slicing through the crowd of incomers thronging around Betty's immobile form.

"Betts," Veronica called firmly, startled green eyes desperately flitting to hers as she placed her hand firmly on the small of Betty's back. "Come on, Betts. It's ok. I know it's a little _Lord of the Flies_ your first time, all that gyrating and juvenile bloodlust, but trust me, this will be fun. Relax, and more importantly, trust me," Veronica spoke as softly as was possible over the music, never letting the firm, comforting presence of her hand slip from Betty's back as she slowly, surely guided the blonde toward the table Kevin was viciously guarding from other club goers.

"O-ok," Betty finally murmured and a smile stole over her lips as she caught Veronica's eyes, "I trust you, Ronnie". Veronica felt the blush rush to her face in a wave of heat, and she smiled much more broadly than she would ever admit as the blonde looked down lovingly at her and laced her own arm around Veronica's waist as they made their way towards Kevin.

"Well," Veronica chirped, "now you have to trust me to order your drink," and Betty smiled broadly.

"Just as long as I can still stand after, I will take whatever you get me," Betty replied. They had made their way to the table in a corner, a curved leather booth wrapping around a small metal table, and Betty slid in to hold down the fort whilst Veronica and Kevin went to the bar.

"Trust me, Betts, you'll be able to stand. After all, I want to see what you can do out on that dance floor," Veronica replied with a wink and a toothy grin, and then ushered Kevin towards the bar. As they sidled up to the bar to wait for the bartender's attention, Veronica could feel Kevin's eyes boring into the side of her face as her eyes combed the shelves, searching the bottles of booze for the perfect match for herself, but more importantly, for Betty. However, the staring was becoming distracting, and she sighed deeply and rolled her eyes toward the devilishly grinning Kevin.

"What?" Veronica groaned. Kevin's lips pulled into a tight smirk,

"Well, what do you think of your girl?" he prodded knowingly.

"My girl?" Veronica feigned innocence, and quite poorly, she had to admit.

"Oh come off it, Lodge," Kevin groaned, rolling his eyes. "Please don't insult me by insinuating that I'm as blindingly self-involved as Archie, or as blockheaded and clueless as Jughead, or any of the other cave trolls at Riverdale for that matter. I see the way you look at her. And I see the way she looks at you, too." Veronica snapped to attention. _The way Betty looked at her?_

"What do you mean, Kevin? Betty is hopelessly in love with Archie. She has been since they were four. _You_ know that better than anyone," she responded, hoping she had embedded her question in enough deflection for Kevin to miss her obvious hope that Betty indeed did look at her in some significant way.

"Maybe she doesn't know it, but that girl wants you. That's what I mean. If you don't believe me, turn around," Kevin challenged, crossing his arms over his chest and watching Veronica expectantly. Veronica shrugged as though she was doing Kevin a favor by indulging him, but her heart leapt into her throat with a force that indicated it was trying to escape her body as she turned slowly back towards their table. Betty's eyes were instantly locked on hers. Once again Betty's plump bottom lip was being worried between her teeth, but Veronica could perceive, even from across the expanse of the club, that it was fevered anticipation, the barely bridled machinations of one completely enamored with the subject of their gaze that had the blonde's pearly whites grazing the plump, glossed, pink bottom lip. Her green eyes glinted like emeralds under the shifting light, and they pulled gently upwards as they were touched by the ripples of a smile that caused a sharp intake of breath in the brunette. Veronica turned back to the bar and the gloating Kevin.

"Seeeeee?" he grinned, both at his victory and the vicious blush that was roaring like a wildfire up Veronica's chest and neck, into her cheeks. His gloating was only interrupted by the bartender,

"What can I get you two?" the bartender asked, smilingly at Veronica, and, she suspected, flexing the visible biceps under his tight black shirt a little more than was necessary as he leaned toward her over the bar to hear her over the aural inferno of the club.

"Two shots of tequila, a pineapple and vodka, and an Old Fashioned," Veronica answered matter-of-factly, making it blatantly obvious he would not be one of the things on the menu tonight. "Knob Creek for the Old Fashioned," she added, before the bartender could ask.

"Club soda with lemon, please," Kevin placed his order as well, eyeing Veronica curiously. "I'm assuming you have a plan?" Kevin queried as they waited for their drinks.

"I'm just going to throw a little bourbon on that smokeshow and see if I can't get it to turn into a fire," Veronica grinned devilishly, sneaking a peek over her shoulder back at the blonde, who quickly looked away, feigning that her eyes had been anywhere other than trained on the brunette's backside.

"Oh this is going to be so good," Kevin practically cheered, bouncing giddily on his toes, taking the club soda the bartender returned with, and passing him a sufficient number of bills for the groups drinks in exhange. Veronica picked up the tray that contained the shots, each adorned with a lime wedge, a shaker of salt placed amongst them, the Old Fashioned and vodka pineapple sitting neatly on the other side of the tray. The pair made their way back through the crowd toward Betty, whose eyes grew wider at the amount of alcohol heading her way. Veronica ceremoniously placed the drinks on the table in front of her, Kevin took a seat at the end of the booth on Betty's opposite side, and Veronica slid into the booth next to Betty, sliding close enough for their thighs to touch. Betty didn't even flinch at the sudden guest in her personal space, but instead her eyes flitted to Veronica's lips as the brunette gave a playful smirk and lifted one of the tequila shots towards her.

"Betts, I think it's time for your first body shot," Veronica simpered, and removed the lime wedge from the small glass now clasped in Betty's fingers, and used her free hand to sweep aside her curtain of hair and gave a gentle squeeze of the lime against the side of her neck, leaving a trail of juice shimmering there, onto which she quickly shook a line of salt.

"Salt, shot, lime," Veronica directed simply, and gently took the lime wedge between her teeth, turning her hooded black eyes towards Betty, just in time to see the blonde's tongue dart over her lips as her green eyes lifted from Veronica's neck, to her lips, and then up to meet Veronica's equally blown pupils.


	3. Plot Twist

Veronica wasn't sure whose jaw had dropped farther upon her bold gesture, Betty's or Kevin's. However, while she could see out of her periphery that Kevin remained dumbstruck, Veronica's dark eyes trained their focus in on Betty's dancing green ones and watched the surprise in them being steadily drowned by a wave of roaring, surging, emerald fire. Veronica felt her lips curl upward around the wedge of lime, and her eyebrow arch in challenge, and that was all the prodding the already cracked levees of Betty's insecurities needed, and the wave came crashing forth.

Betty's hand gripped Veronica firmly around the back of the neck and pulled the brunette closer. Betty leaned in and, had she not had the duty of gripping the lime between her teeth, Veronica's mouth would probably have been hanging open wider than Kevin's. However, occupied with the fruit, at the heat of Betty's plump lips enveloping her neck and the firm stroke of her tongue making quick work of the line of salt, Veronica thanked every god above that her teeth plunging into the lime in rapture successfully muffled the deep moan echoing in her throat. However, she was sure Betty had felt the vibration against her lips, and the blonde affirmed that as she drug her lips up Veronica's neck, underneath her ear where she whispered

"I guess we both enjoyed that," before she grazed her lips over Veronica's jaw, impossibly close to her lips, and finally pulled away, reaching for the shot glass, and downing the golden liquid, her eyes squeezing shut at its burn. Veronica swallowed hard as Betty's eyes opened and did not meet her own, but flew directly to their next target; Veronica's juice laden lips and the lime wedge nestled between them. Veronica saw the armor crack briefly as Betty drew in a deep breath, as though to reign in her galloping heart, and then slowly drew her hand up, and ever so gently cupped Veronica's face. Veronica's eyes fluttered closed, and fireworks exploded behind her lids as the blonde's lips came in contact with hers. She felt Betty kiss her, her lips enveloping Veronica's exposed bottom one, and her tongue swept over it, cleaning it of the juice, completely ignoring the lime bumping against her upper lip. Before she could stop it, Veronica's hand was knotted in Betty's long locks, tresses folding loosely between her fingers. Betty's mouth pulled back ever so slightly and she tilted her jaw upward to sink her teeth into the exposed flesh of the lime, and a trail of juice subsequently dribbled down Veronica's chin. Betty pulled the lime into her own mouth and gently leaned away.

As they parted, Veronica was sure her heart was going to hammer through her chest in pursuit of Betty, desperately trying to maintain their previous proximity. Veronica finally opened her eyes to see Betty's face 100 shades of red and doing her best to keep her grin to a reasonable level as she placed the lime in the shot glass, and Kevin, on her other side, eyes wide, his hands clapped over his mouth in awestruck glee. Veronica could feel the flush of heat creeping over her neck, and as Betty's eyes found hers, Veronica gave her nothing less than a ravenous grin. Betty's boldness had pleasantly surprised her, but in true Veronica Lodge fashion, she would not be outdone, especially when it came to affairs of the carnal nature.

"My turn," Veronica husked. But before Betty could pick up the lime, Veronica slapped her hand away and picked it up herself. Betty's brow furrowed in a question that was quickly answered as Veronica leaned into her, held the lime up as though to press it to Betty's lips, but pushed it towards her chest instead and gave a squeeze; a rivulet of juice cascaded over Betty's exposed sternum and into the valley between her breasts. Betty's gasp was audible, as was Kevin's guffaw. Veronica returned the lime to its original position and held it up for Betty to bite. The blonde did so without question, under the spell of Veronica's black magic gaze and succumbing to the heat creeping up her thigh in the wake of Veronica's free hand. Veronica reached for the saltshaker and gave a quick shake over Betty's cleavage, willfully ignorant of and unbothered by the many eyes she was sure their little game had attracted. She set the shaker down gently and took one last look at Betty, whose eyes were now a shimmering pool of molten fire, green irises steadily ebbing to dark, hungry pupils. Veronica could wait no longer and leant forward, and with the very first touch of her lips, Betty's head tilted back in what Veronica knew was long concealed desire. The hand that had been steadily climbing up Betty's thigh was now firmly gripping her hip as Veronica placed a string of hot open mouth kisses over the blonde's chest, careening downward until she finally found the salt, glittering the valley of Betty's breasts. With a slow, drawn out sweep of her tongue, Veronica collected every last granule, and she felt the hummingbird flutter of Betty's breath in her chest as her tongue skated over the curve of a breast. Using every ounce of steadily withering willpower that she had, she managed to pull herself away, straightening and readying herself with a deep, hopefully discreet, breath through her nose. She didn't hesitate; in one fluid motion she reached for the shot, swallowed it with a complete lack of ceremony and a clear desire to be on to the next step of the game. Surging forward, she crashed her mouth hungrily against Betty's, crushing lime juice into the blonde's mouth. Veronica slid her tongue over Betty's lip before placing a firm nip to it, then grasped the lime, bit fully, resulting in another surge of juice, and regretfully pulled her mouth away, removed the lime, and placed it in the empty shot glass. The heat pulsating through Veronica was mirrored back at her in the wanton flush of Betty's cheeks and the rapid rise and fall of her chest. Without breaking eye contact, Veronica handed Betty her Old Fashioned, still waiting on the tray, and picked up her own drink. She held her glass towards the blonde,

"Cheers, smokeshow," the blonde's lips parted into that infamous Betty Cooper thousand watt smile that lit up your soul when it was directed at you, and Veronica, bathed in that light, knew that whatever semblance of control she had thought she was going to have over this night, over herself, had vanished the instant Betty's lips had touched hers. As she took a sip of her drink, as did Betty, who gave a pleased hum at the warm trickle of the bourbon, Veronica's thoughts, collecting and swirling around the possibilities of where this night could go, were quickly scattered by Kevin, piping up crossly from his position in the peanut gallery,

"Soooo, I feel like we should go dance before you guys completely forget that I'm here, or so I can at least find some man candy and give you two a run for your money." Betty stifled a giggle at Kevin's irritation with his clear realization that he had been firmly relegated to the position of third wheel. Veronica chuckled, set her drink down, grabbed Betty by the hand and began to pull her out of the booth and towards the dance floor.

"Oh, Kev," Veronica smirked over her shoulder at the glowering Kevin, "nobody gives me a run for my money on the dance floor." With that, an openly giggling Betty in tow and a somehow even more perturbed Kevin skulking behind them, Veronica lead the group into the throng of pulsing bodies at the center of the club.


	4. Drunk & I'm Drunk

For reference, the songs I had in mind – First song "Ex" by Ty Dolla $ign, Second song –"1Hunnid" by K CAMP and Fetty Wap

Chapter 4

The dense, thrumming beat rolled over and into Veronica. The tequila coursing through her veins, the waves of hot arousal pulsating from the throngs of dancers around them, Veronica had all she could do to maintain any level of composure, especially once she turned to see Betty. Betty, who had loosed Veronica's hand, was now running her own hands through her hair as her hips began to gently rock to the beat, her eyes closed and her glossy pink lips curling into a smile. Veronica knew the blonde loved this song. Most would never have guessed that the cookie-cutter cheerleader with the Barbie-perfect ponytail loved rap. Not Top 40 rap. Real Brooklyn, Atlanta, Oakland, Chicago, and LA rap. Thick bass, intricately written lyrics. Betty was a connoisseur, and Veronica loved that about her. Kevin, on the other hand, was clearly just as displeased with the choice of music as he was with the way the night's events had played out thus far, and annoyedly mouthed "I'm going to take a lap" at Veronica while wildly gesticulating his finger about the dark club. She smiled broadly at him and batted her eyelashes, knowing full well she was 98% of the cause of Kevin's irritation. With one hand he bid a quick temporary goodbye to Betty by tapping her on the shoulder and letting her know of his plan, and the other was held rather impressively statuesquely still, middle finger fully extended in Veronica's direction. The brunette tossed her head back and laughed out loud and proceeded to dance as the boy gave her a final glare and made his way towards the outer edge of the dancefloor.

"Kevin seems pleased with you," Betty mocked, speaking with effort over din of the music. Veronica smiled and leaned in for the blonde to hear her,

"I think he's just jealous that he doesn't, nor will he ever, have a dance partner that looks as stunning as mine," and with that, and the tequila streaking like liquid courage through her body, Veronica grabbed Betty's hand and pulled her in close. The blonde giggled and draped her arms about Veronica's neck before continuing her impressively precise syncopation to the beat. Veronica let her hands fall lightly to Betty's hips, landing in such a way that any bystander (who hadn't seen their body shot performance) could still interpret as two people enjoying the comfort of a friendly dance partner. The two giggled and swayed rhythmically, and as the song came to an end, waitresses carrying trays laden with glowing tubes of frosty, fluorescently colored liquor weaved through the crowd of sweating and thirsty dancers. Veronica locked eyes with Betty and raised her eyebrow in a challenge.

"Bring it on," Betty grinned. With that, Veronica flagged down one of the waitresses, handed her a folded bill from her clutch, and in exchange received two of the surprisingly large faux test tubes. Veronica raised her hot pink tube to Betty's electric blue, giving them a gentle clink, and proclaiming,

"Bottoms up!" and the two downed the contents of their respective receptacles. The concoction, whatever it actually was, was shockingly sweet up front, with a warm, coating burn behind. The two smiled at each other and placed the tubes back on the waitress's tray. The music picked up once again and Betty burst into a grin of unadulterated joy.

"I LOVE this song!" she chirped, bouncing slightly in her heels. As soon as the music's volume returned, Betty was in full dance mode, and Veronica was mesmerized. Normally, Veronica Lodge would've taken it as nothing less than a personal affront that she had clearly been forgotten. However, watching Betty move, her hips working in mesmerizing circles, her hands above her head, her entire body slowly churning to the song, her eyes closed in a completely enveloped trance, Veronica couldn't help but feel privileged to be witness to such a glorious sight. Hell, she'd stand there like a wallflower and watch for as long as Betty would dance.

Well, in theory, at least.

But then Betty spun around, and suddenly Veronica found her eyes falling helplessly downward. The diamond cut-out exposing the silky flesh of Betty's back framed a single bead of sweat as it slowly cascaded down the defined dip of the blonde's spine. Unable to stop the descent, Veronica's eyes landed on the skirt, _oh_ that skirt. Though she tried with all her might (ok, maybe she didn't try that hard) the brunette could not tear her dark eyes, now blown black with desire, from the impossibly tight black leather hugging Betty's perfectly toned ass as she rolled her hips rhythmically back and forth.

Veronica felt a growl of desire rumble low in her throat. She moved forward, digging the fingers of her left hand firmly into Betty's hip, pulling her flush against her front, the blonde's ass grinding against her. Her right hand traced fingertips lightly up the blonde's other side, very _Dirty Dancing_ , Veronica would have liked to think, until she found her fingertips gliding up the side of Betty's neck, pulling the flowing golden locks aside. As the song's beat picked up, Betty ground herself more fervently back against Veronica, and the brunette responded in kind. Leaning forward, she enveloped the newly exposed skin of Betty's neck with her lips, relishing the soft, sweet taste of the blonde's skin. She nipped with her teeth slightly before pulling away. As Veronica leaned back, finally resting her right hand on Betty's other hip before sliding it down to the front of her thigh, she caught a glimpse of Betty's expression. The blonde's mouth hung slightly slack jawed, her head tilted back in clear ecstasy, and her eyes had become a deep emerald under the hoods of her eyelashes.

"Ronnie," Betty moaned, and her right arm came up and back, knotting her fingers in Veronica's raven locks, pulling the brunette's lips back to where they had just been. As Veronica's lips met Betty's skin once again, she lost all concept of space, time, and social appropriateness. The hand that was resting on the front of Betty's thigh, soon began a determined exploration…under the hem of the black leather skirt.

It started with fingertips, slowly raking the smooth skin underneath the lip of the skirt. And then the route ventured inward, to the inside of Betty's thigh, and as the blonde gave a pointed roll of her hips backward, Veronica's fingernails bit in, and the moans that expelled from both their lips were fortunately lost to the thrum of the pulsing music. Her hand climbed ever upward, Veronica couldn't help herself, and the vicious grip Betty had on her hair told her the blonde couldn't either.

Until her wrist was suddenly arrested by Betty's strong grip.

"Betty, I'm sorry, I-" but Veronica's apology was swallowed by Betty's lips. Teeth, tongue. Nipping and grazing her lips. Veronica wasted valuable seconds being dumbfounded before her body took over for her hormone drowned brain, and she was kissing back, one hand cupping the back of Betty's neck, who was now facing her, her hands having wholly abandoned the roots of Veronica's hair for some much more desirable real estate on her ass.

As the two finally parted for air, Betty panted against Veronica's lips,

"Let's get out of here," then resuming her ravaging of the brunette's lower lip for a few more seconds before letting her respond.

"What about Kevin?" Veronica whispered into the blonde's mouth, lips still lingering against hers.

"He's a big boy, he'll be fine. Call a cab. _Now_."

For the first time in her life, Veronica Lodge couldn't have been happier to follow someone else's orders.


End file.
